


His Sleeping Woman

by nehemi1ah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, First Time, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Unconscious Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nehemi1ah/pseuds/nehemi1ah
Summary: Incubus, a sex demon who fucks sleeping women. Gabinus, a fellow Incubus, does exactly what his title implies, and fucks a very responsive, unconscious, virgin, highschool girl.
Kudos: 97





	His Sleeping Woman

Gabinus saw the girl for the first time during the day, and now pursued her during the night.

He was in his natural form, which he caught sight of as he entered her bedroom window.

The glimpse of his dark, crimson skin, ocean blue eyes and jet black curls deterred him.

He yanked open the window, quite roughly, quickly escaping the image.

His natural form wasnt something he was proud of, it wasnt something he wanted anyone to see, including himself.

He knew what kind of monster he was but couldn't accept that as the image which looked back at him in the mirror.

He entered her room easily, there were no clothes scattered across the floor, instead in their own neat pile in the corner of her room, right of the TV.

The walls were a soft baby blue color, beautifully illuminated by the mellow shine of the high moon.

Thankfully, her bedroom door was closed completely, he didn't want her parents disturbing them.

He didnt know of the girls ages, but knew she wasn't very young, considering she was in her last year of highschool.

He assumed she was around seventeen or eighteen, which was good enough for him.

Gabinus was content with his observation of her room, turning his gaze to the beautiful brown skinned girl outstretched on her mattress.

He walked up to her. The room felt small due to his large form, though it was something he'd grown used to during his nightly endeavors.

Her scent was pungent, almost suffocating around the room. It was heavy but gentle on his senses as he approached her further, womanly, somewhat earthy, like fresh cut grass, not as sweet or innocent as he was expecting.

She was stretched out on the mattress, blanket only covering one of her legs, leaving her body, beneath her undergarments, on full display.

Gabinus's hands twitched with the urge to touch her, desire rushing up his spine like a curse.

Her body wasn't smooth, her skin wasn't clear, but it made her appear so much more real.

He waved his hand over her face, expelling golden sprinkles of magical energy, ensuring she wouldn't wake during their endeavors, though her body would still be fully responsive.

The girl didn't react in the slightest, which Gabinus was grateful for.

Unable to withhold himself any longer, he ran his hand across the girls hip, brushing his thumb across the stretch marks decorated there as he ventured down further.

There were marks on her skin, darker than her actual skintone, in random large and small shapes.

As he ran his hand across the few on her hips, he didn't feel the heat of any trauma.

The only other explanation he could come up with was she had some medical condition, perhaps lupus.

The realization only made him smile, she was so down to earth in his eyes.

Such real, natural imperfections just made her so much more beautiful.

Her skin was so warm, comforting to a cold blooded demon like himself.

He removed his hand from her thigh and climbed ontop of her, realizing how carried away he'd gotten in admiring the small girl.

He was here for one reason, and one reason only.

Just like the nights of many before.

So why did it feel so different?

As the bed shifted, dipping beneath his weight, the girl whined softly, her plump lips parting slightly to release the adorable sound.

If he hadn't placed a charm over her ealier she would have definitely awakened.

Gabinus held himself over her, hands pressing into the mattress on either side her head, gazing down at her face.

Her lips looked so lovely. 

He never rarley a woman he bedded for feeding purposes, seeing as it wasn't necessary, though he had the overwhelming desire to claim the lips before him.

He leaned down, his lips brushing against her softer ones, making him release a sigh of satisfaction before fully connecting with them with his own.

His lips moved slowly, expertly against her plush ones, savoring the contact. 

The girl whined softly beneath him, surprising him when he felt her slowly but surely responding.

He pulled back, opening his eyes and gazing to her face, making sure she was still unconscious.

Her eyes was closed, face relaxed, the charm had worked.

It wasn't the first time he had a partner participate while unconscious, though it had still surprised him, along with increased his burning desire.

It bubbled in his chest, fiery, overwhelming. He was already painfully hard and he had barley touched her.

Gabinus kissed her again, this time impatiently, needy. 

He ran his large hand down her side, catching the waistband of her panties on her hip, and dragging them down.

As he did so his tongue entered her mouth, immediately invaded with the minty taste of toothpaste.

It wasn't that pleasant, seeing as the demon didn't perfer sweet things, though the vevelty feel of her tongue against his more than made up for it.

His kissed her passionately, feverishly, as if trying to devour her lips, caressing her tongue in his own.

The girl moaned softly into his mouth, slowly participating, but barley keeping up with the neediness he projected into the kiss.

He loved the sound of her moans, like music to his ears, after a moment he hesitantly parted, leaving her to whimper wantonly.

He gazed down at her, she was so responsive, it was almost as if she was awake. 

Oddly enough, apart of him wished she was.

Though this level of response only happened when the receiver was having a dirty dream, causing them to react to his touch as if he were in it.

What really went through this girls mind, he found himself wondering.

Shaking the thought, he pulled her panties free completely, dropping them on the floor beside the bed.

She was just another woman, like the many before and soon to be after, he reminded himself.

The smell of her arousal hit him as soon as he moved back over her, he practically moaned.

Gabinus placed another kiss to her lips, then her cheek, and trailed down her neck with his gentle kisses.

She sterred beneath him, her eyebrows furrowing. The scent of her arousal grew stronger, he knew she was enjoying it.

His lips reached the valley of her breast, slightly dettured by the bra cupping them.

She definitely wasn't top heavy, though there was enough to take in his mouth and that was all he needed.

He resisted the urge to rip the bra from her skin, instead kissing under it, then down her stomach, teasing around her waistline with faint kisses.

She whimpered softly, moving her hips up a bit, as if to get his kisses to lower.

He pulled away with a soft chuckle, then gently parting her thighs, the smell of her arousal hit him full force.

His dick throbbed, painfully so. He resisted the urge to take her right then and there, knowing his own pleasure would only be beneficial momentarily, and he would be left weak and nauseous.

He needed her pleasure to gain the energy he needed, then he could please his own later.

Gabinus leaned into her needy core, running his tongue between her fuzzy lips, brushing it over her cute little tongue.

The girl jerked with a soft gasp. Gabinus smiled, though it was also with confusion as he gazed up to her face.

Her reactions, responses, everything was too easy. Had she never been touched before?

Just to check, he took two fingers into his mouth, running his tongue around them, ensuring they were wet.

He was quite sure she was wet enough, but if she was a virgin, he didn't want to hurt her.

He pressed his fingers into her, immediately making the girl gasp, whining softly as he pushed them deeper.

Her warm walls were like a vice, sucking his fingers in. 

The demon groaned, he couldn't wait to feel her vevelt walls around him.

She was indeed very tight, though he didn't meet a hymen, even after his fingers were fully inside her.

Though not all virgins had one, or she could have broken it in a nonsexual way. 

Either way, he was still 99% sure she was a virgin. Her body's reactions were enough to tell him that.

He twisted his fingers inside her, causing the girl to whine again, her eyebrows furrowing.

He didnt need to wet his fingers before hand, he now realized, she was already incredibly slick.

He rotated his fingers again, this time continuing that motion and watching the girls responses.

She whined and twisted beneath him, her breathing growing heavy.

Her rising arousal seemed to wash over him like a wave, he closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

Her untainted sexual energy energized him almost completely, and he hadn't even penetrated her yet.

He suspected after tonight, it would be a week or two before he needed to feed again.

Incubus were naturally sex addicts, he would have sex every day or two. Though he didn't absorb the sexual energy then, he didn't feed, he simply enjoyed the moment, which was extremely enhanced by his status.

Gabinus pressed his thumb between her lips, to her cute pink little clit, rubbing circles there.

The girl hissed, jerking again, before releasing a breathy moan.

He continued to twist his fingers inside her, while stimulating his clit. He watched her body begin to spasm, twisting and turning against his hand like a little vixen.

He smiled, he could feel her pleasure heightening, she was close.

He removed his hand quickly, replacing it with his mouth.

When she came he wanted it to be on his tongue.

He caught her clit in his mouth, sucking, hurriedly. She moaned, actually moaned, quite loudly.

Gabinus knew if she was this loud now, he would have to silence her later.

He ran his tongue down her entrance, then up her throbbing clit.

She cried out, her thighs trembling. He slipped his two fingers back into her, and sucked her little nud into his mouth.

She came suddenly, crying out, her entire body convulsing as she did so.

The energy which rushed from her during her orgasm had the demon groaning himself. 

A sensation much like goosebumps erupted over his skin, his chest felt heavy.

He wanted her, badly.

The girl was still breathing heavy, her clit still thrumming at the same rate of her rapidly beating heart.

He leaned back over her, his large manhood brushing against her thigh as he rested his head in her neck.

He knew how incredibly sensitive she was at the moment and waited.

He ran his hands down her arms, making her shiver slightly as he entangled his hands into her own, pressing them into the mattress beside her head.

He knew hurting her was inevitable, though wanted her first time to be as painless as possible.

Even if she wouldn't remember it.

He kissed her neck, directly where her thrumming vein was, trying to calm her breathing.

He assumed he'd given her her first orgasm. The thought for some reason swelled him with pride.

Once she calmed, he shifted, his head brushing over her clit as he positioned himself at her soaked entrance.

He heard her whimper softly and lifting his head from her neck, looking down into her beautiful face, before to her lips.

He leaned down and gently pressed them to his own, guiding himself into her as he did so.

He felt her body stiffen around his head, immediately making him halt.

Damn, he thought, his dick pulsing from just barley being inside her.

If she just wouldn't tense this would be so much easier.

He began kissing her, quite impatiently, slipping his tongue into her mouth, feverishly intertwining it with her own, trying to distract her.

It worked, after a moment he felt her relax, he continued to kiss her, deeper, as he continued to slowly push himself forward.

He groaned into her mouth as her warm walls stretched to accommodate him, sucking around his cock like a vice.

The girl whined, her hands tightening around his own.

Gabinus thrusted forward, quicker, noticing her reaction, fully inserting himself in a swift, skillful movement.

The girl whimpered loudly into his mouth, instinctively going to clench her teeth which resulted in her biting down on his tongue.

Gabinus snatched away with a sharp curse, the pain barley registerable among the pleasure of being fully sheathed inside her.

He shivered, feeling her still tense body, and opened his eyes, observing her furrowed brows.

He leaned forward and kissed between them, gently kissing both her cheeks and placing another against her plump lips.

Gabinus rotated his hips, send sparks of pleasure up her body as a gentle hiss from her lips.

"Yes." He groaned softly, eyes running down her body to where they connected.

This was it, this was the image he'd imagined when seeing her exit that godforsaken highschool that morning.

He dispised the bra covering her breast, but didn't have the patience to take it off.

Slowly, once he'd given her enough time to adjust, he pulled out, almost completely, before filling her again with his large girth.

She moaned softly, arching slightly against the mattress.

Everything to her was a dream, she dreamt this exact situation, except the man above her, penetrating her, was a dark blur.

Even so the pleasure was all too real. The stretch still hurt to a certain extent, though she forced herself to focus more on the overwhelming sensation of being filled.

This was the closest she'd ever get to real sex, she thought.

His cock wasn't smooth, she felt the bumps and veins of him against her walls, creating a pleasant friction among the burning sensation of re-entrance.

Gabinus thrusted into her again, groaning himself as she practically squeezed the life out of him.

He released her sweaty palms, instead resting his upper arm beside her head and placing a hand on her hip, guiding her down to meet his thrust.

He rested his head in the nape of her neck, allowing her scent to calm him, his control slipping.

It usually didn't feel like this, this overwhelming, this passionate.

His body felt hot, too hot, her constant, soft moans only fueled him further.

He squeezed her hip tightly, trying to force himself to maintain the constant pace he had.

He grunted, opening his eyes, meeting the sight of her neck.

He selfishly wanted to mark her skin. He wanted everyone to know he had her first, though he knew if she woke with a hickey on her neck it would raise suspicion.

Gabinus began to thrust faster, forcing a soft moan from the girl with his every thrust. Just beside his ear he could hear her grunts.

"Ugh- ugh, ugh." She whined, her bed rocking with his pace, he was incredibly thankful for the fact she didn't have a headboard.

They were a nuisance.

He thrusted faster, she clenched tightly around him as he chased his orgasm, his thrust growing sloppy.

His mind felt foggy, blurred from common sense. All he could focus on was his pleasure and every drop of it he could gain from her.

He heard her moan turn in to loud cries, though he couldn't care less. The cries were steaming from pleasure, not pain, and that was all that mattered.

He stilled, grunting, squeezing his eyes shut as she suddenly came around him.

He rested his head in her neck, breathing ragged and she cried out beside his ear. It took everything in him to cum right then and there, his hand gripped her hip, painfully tight.

All her sexual energy washed over him, allowing him to calm slightly, though his skin burned bright, feverish, seeming to sting.

He released her hip, grinding into her, and selfishly sucking the soft skin of her neck into his mouth, harshly, as he came, pressing himself as deep as he could inside her. 

He shivered as he came, sucking harder on her neck to prevent a sound, making the girl whimper beneath him.

It never felt like this, his skin felt on fire, singing with pleasure, still tingling as his vision cleared and orgasm slowly calmed.

Gabinus felt his own warm cum, coat his cock inside her, grunting at feeling as he released her neck and slowly pulled out. His cock escaping her pussy with a pop as he did so.

He didn't know what happened, or why that felt as good as it did, but it was amazing.

Gabinus couldn't, and didn't even try to resist as he leaned down and kissing the sleeping girls lips once more.

Her skin glistened with sweat, leaving the demon briefly with the thought of licking her head to toe.

He shook his head and pushed himself up from her, retrieving her panties from the floor and putting them back on her body.

Since he hadn't came in her with intent to impregnate her, his cum would slowly dissipate, there wouldn't be a trace left in the morning, besides her soreness of course.

That was something he never minded, and never paid a witch for a spell for.

Not as if they would remember anyways.

Gabinus kissed her plump lips once more before getting off the bed, licking his lips and waving his hand over her face.

"Awake." He whispered gently.

The girl whimpered, as if immediately feeling the effects of the events before.

Though once she forced her eyes open, Gabinus was no where to be seen.


End file.
